THE INTERRGOATION FROM WIKIA
Man.city1 Who made a dupe? *Sactage joined! Please remember to follow the Chat Rules! That means YOU! *4:22 Guacamole1998 LOL. *Riolu777 has left the chat. *4:22 Sactage So, I'm here to talk to you guys *4:23 LegoI3rickI3uilder I wasn't in it. *4:23 Sactage Can we have a mature discussion? *4:23 Man.city1 Guac was the leader of it *4:23 Guacamole1998 MC... *Are you kidding. *4:23 Sactage You don't need to point fingers *4:23 Man.city1 Look it was me and Guac *4:24 Guacamole1998 3:54 Man.city1 Who in for the bombing of MLP WIKI *4:24 Man.city1 But I take most responsibility for actions *4:24 Guacamole1998 I just agreed... *Yes. *Me too. *4:24 Sactage Invading chats isn't nice - I'm sure you all understand that, yes? *4:24 Guacamole1998 We were actually just trying to have some fun, I was epicly bored, if you understand me. *I s'pose that was what made the rest do it, too. *I'd also be ready to apologise in case we "offended" anyone with our actions. *4:25 Sactage I know the feeling - but there's much better ways to spend your time than disrupting other wikis *4:25 Man.city1 Yea we will stop *We usually are good guy *4:25 Guacamole1998 Exactly MC. *4:25 Man.city1 It was just a fit of excitement *You know Puberty and all *Riolu777 joined! Please remember to follow the Chat Rules! That means YOU! *4:25 Riolu777 How do I keep two chats at once? *4:26 Man.city1 We are deeply sorry Mr. *4:26 Riolu777 A WIKIA OFFICIAL. *gulp* * * *4:26 Man.city1 And we promise we wont do it again *4:26 Guacamole1998 Riolu, the authorities are after us. *4:26 Riolu777 I knew this would go wrong. *4:26 Sactage In the future, if you're ever bored like that again, perhaps you ought to go watch some YT videos or something to keep you entertained *4:27 Guacamole1998 Yep ;D *4:27 Man.city1 Well I am soon to get married so my time soon up *4:27 Riolu777 I'm not allowed on YT. *4:27 Man.city1 Anyway Mr. If anyone to blame its me *4:27 Guacamole1998 THAT'S NOT THE POINT. *4:27 Man.city1 Cause I was like the head mafia *4:28 Guacamole1998 If they unban me over there, I'll just join again and give them a vitrual cake. Is that fine? *4:28 Sactage Well, anyway, I'll let you off with a warning, but please don't let me catch any of you doing it again *4:28 Riolu777 You got it. *4:28 Man.city1 Sure *4:28 Guacamole1998 Yuppers. *4:28 Riolu777 I;m very sorry for being a part of this, Satage. *4:28 Sactage I don't enjoy having to yell at users for stuff like this *4:28 Riolu777 *Sactahe *Sorry. *4:28 Man.city1 U aint yelling *4:28 Riolu777 *Sactage *4:29 Sactage You know what I mean *4:29 Man.city1 I AM YELLING AT U NOW *4:29 Sactage Anyway, I'm off *4:29 Man.city1 Thats yelling mate *4:29 Sactage Thank you for apologising *4:29 Man.city1 NP *Sactage has left the chat. *4:29 Man.city1 U should get a pay rise *We wont do it again *4:29 Guacamole1998 Phew. *4:29 Riolu777 OH MY GOODNESS. *4:29 Man.city1 It my word *Spits * *4:29 Guacamole1998 Let's nuke some chat. *4:29 Legocat2 thank goodness *4:29 Riolu777 I AM A FUTURE-CONVICT. *4:29 Legocat2 Phew * *4:29 Riolu777 LOL, Guac. *MY LIFE IS DESTINED IN PRISON. *4:30 Legocat2 FROM NOW ON,WITH ALTS. *4:30 LegoI3rickI3uilder BCG is gonna love this...... *4:30 Man.city1 I bailed u all out